Cameron gets a leap
by keithallen
Summary: Sam Beckett Leaps into Cameron of TSSC.


Cameron gets a Leap

Standing in the livingroom at night guarding the house, Cameron glowed briefly with a blue light. The blue faded and Cameron blinked and stumbled. Inside her, Sam Beckett saw the HUD in his vision, scrolling off information. He looked around, feeling like he's in a fighter jet, but found himself standing in what looked like a living room. He's also in a girl again, but it's not a girl.

"AL?" he asks weakly.

A form came into the doorway nearby silhouetted by the night light behind it. "Who's Al?" a female voice asked.

Sam took a guess. "Just someone I know ... from school."

Focusing on the form, Sam can see the woman in infrared. A slim woman with long dark hair. She wore a frown as she approached. "Someone you know? From where?" she asked in a hard tone. "Tin Miss, are you breaking down?"

Yes, it felt like he was in the cockpit of a plane. But it's not a plane. The HUD scrolls down giving him the status of all internal systems including power supply, hydraulic pressure, joint status. He's 100% operational. This wasn't a girl he was in, it's a very advanced android. He Looked at his delicate hands, they looked like normal human hands.

"I asked, are you going bad?" the woman asks again and drew a pistol. Looking over the sights of the gun, she barked, "Answer me!"

Sam stares at her. "Oh boy."

(Quantum Leap opening Music)

.

The woman cocked the gun. Sam held up a hand and said, "Hold on, I'm 100% operational. Don't shoot."

"Then what's with this Al?" the woman demanded.

Thinking quickly, Sam said, "I was doing a mental exercise and was computing the comparative efficiencies of my various classmates and there are two who are very close. I think Al is the most efficient by .002 percent."

The gun came down. "Why were you doing that?" the woman asked, looking confused.

Sam shrugged. "I wasn't doing anything else. Is there something I should be doing?"

The woman shook her head and walked back into what looked like a kitchen. Sam followed. A quick scan and Sam not only knew every appliance in the kitchen, but also noted the woman's heart rate, blood pressure, temperature and respiration rate. Information flowed into Sam, room dimensions, distances to everything in the room.

"Did John get back yet?" the woman asked.

Sam didn't know how to reply. Hearing the front door open, Sam looked and asked, "John, is that you?"

The boy who came in stared at her. He shut the door, staring at her as he came in. "Cameron, don't even say you don't know me." he said in a warning tone.

OK, his name was Cameron.

"Something's up with Tin Miss. She says she's 100%, but she was calling for a guy named Al," the woman said.

Sam's HUD zeroed in on the boy's face, matching dimensions.

SUBJECT : JOHN CONNOR  
Mission : PROTECT

"Are you trying to be funny?" he asked Sam.

Struggling for something to say, Sam said, "You are John Connor. My mission is to protect you. My attempt at humor failed."

John cracked a grin. "You crashed and burned." To the woman he said, "I'm going to bed, Mom. Night."

"Night, John."

The woman got up to leave.

"Night, Mom," Sam offered.

The woman turned to cast Sam a blank stare. "Not funny," she stated and left the room.

Right, Sam was in a machine, not a person. Returning to the living room where he'd been standing, Sam listened and found he could hear John and his mother up in their rooms. John turned his stereo on low and got in bed. The mother was now in the bathroom. The shower came on.

To his right, Sam's HUD picked up an energy reading. Sam looked to see Al appear in his bright doorway. Al didn't look like himself, Sam was able to pick out the pixels that made up Al's form. "So this is how your projection really looks," Sam noted aloud.

"Nice body, but we've got a problem, Sam," Al said. "There's no one in the waiting room."

"Maybe not. Al, I'm inside a machine here. This isn't a real person," Sam told him.

Al looked Sam up and down. "She looks real enough, how do you know?"

"I can feel it. I'm in here but it feels more like I'm in the cockpit of a fighter jet. I have a scrolling HUD in my vision telling me you are an electromagnetic projection. I know you're not really here. If you were, I could read your vitals just looking at you. I can see infrared, I can see distances, angles and material compositions," Sam stated. "I don't have a heart, I got a hydraulic pump. I have pistons and servos, not muscle. Wires, not nerves. I'm in this body, but not part of it, is the best I can explain."

"That should be impossible," Al stated.

"It should. Can Ziggy figure it out?"

In a frustrated tone, Al said, "Ziggy's trying to find out why you are here, but we're trying to find out where 'here' is, There is no historical reference to where you are, Sam. In our time or yours. You have jumped into an ... android that there is no record of."

"There has to be some record," Sam insisted. "This thing is very advanced, Al. We're talking years ahead of advancement in tech from our time, let alone ... what year is this?"

"1998. You're right Sam, that robot girl you're in shouldn't exist, but obviously it does. Can you at least tell who made it?"

Sam blinked. "It's coming up on my HUD right now," Sam said as he looked at nothing. "Cyberdyne model TOK 715 infiltrating terminator, date of manufacture 12 January 2026."

"It's from the future?" Al asked, wide eyed.

Sam only stared. "Al, this isn't a normal leap." Shifting his gaze to Al, Sam looked at his hands again. "Al, I'm in a weapon. This unit was made to kill. Specifically made to kill humans. The power levels, the size of the control actuators, the HUD for supplying target data. This feels like a fighter jet, because it is designed very similarly. Only a human doesn't need to operate it. It operates itself. Al, you have to find out more information about this."

"That's what I was saying, Sam, there IS no information on it. By all records, it doesn't exist!" Al stressed.

"It does, I'm in here right now," Sam stated.

"Then something in the past erased it, or it stayed so well hidden, there is no record of it anywhere."

"Does Ziggy have anything on John or his Mother? John's last name is Connor."

"Hold on." Al said and pushed the buttons on his handheld. A long pause then, "Ok we got a hit. John Connor, and his mother, Sarah were terrorists and got blown up in a bank ... back in 91. Sam those people are dead by the official record."

Sam rubbed his forehead. "They're alive, and this combat unit I'm in does exist. The records are wrong. Al, I have to know, why am I here. There is something I have to correct, or I wouldn't be here."

"We'll work on it," Al said. The bright doorway opened up, Al stepped back and disappeared with the doorway.

.

In the morning, Sarah came down and got the coffee on. She called out, "Cameron go get John up."

"Sure, Sarah," Sam called back and went upstairs. Up on the hallway, the bedroom doors were shut. Sam listened and found John's room by hearing him breathing. He went to knock on the door and hit it so hard he cracked it. "John! rise and shine!" he called. He then saw the crack in the door. Oops.

From inside, John cried, "What the hell, Cameron? You don't have to destroy the door!"

"Sorry," Sam offered. Right, he had to be careful with this body, it was very strong. He went back downstairs to see Sarah looking up at her.

"You broke John's door?" Sarah asked.

"Just a crack, I'll fix it," Sam offered. "Got some putty?" he asked.

Glowering at him, Sarah said, "I'll worry about the door. Get ready for school."

Sam turned and went back up the stairs to meet John coming out. He had to go to school with John. He didn't know where the school was, or even Cameron's room was. Thankfully, John got his attention.

"Cameron, what's wrong with you?" he asked in a hard tone.

"I will tell you," Sam said honestly, "If you'll tell me something first."

"What?"

"Which room is mine?"

"What!"

"John, I need some help here," Sam said firmly. "Please, which room is mine?"

John stared at Sam. "You don't know?"

"There's something I need to explain, and I don't want to do it in the hallway."

John went back the way he came and pointed to a door. "This one. Are you glitching again?" he asked.

Sam went to the door, opened it, grabbed John by the collar and drug him in, then shut the door. Sam gave the room a cursory glance then said, "This is going to sound strange. I'm not Cameron. At least, the Cameron that you know."

John let out a groan. "Don't tell me, you think you're human again."

"Look, I am human, but this body is not. It's a killing machine. I got a HUD. It's like I'm in a fighter jet. I can see and control everything but it's not me. It's hard to explain and probably harder to comprehend unless you experience it. I can get some information from my HUD, but other things, like which room is mine, what school we're in and why I'm even here, I got no clue. Just to maintain the identity of who I'm supposed to be, I need your help."

John took on a concerned look. "You really don't think you're Cameron. You do know you're a terminator, right?"

"Yes, that is all too apparent. John, I just need you to guide me along so I can act kind of normal," Sam asked. "We'll figure out the rest later."

John rubbed his mouth then said, "OK, get ready for school, your books are there on your desk. Your class schedule is on the inside of the cover of your notebook. You wore those clothes yesterday, so you have to change. I'm going down to grab some breakfast. We'll talk on the way to school."

"Thank you, John."

John left. Sam got into the dresser and got clothes out for the day. Once he was dressed,he grabbed his books and went downstairs. Hearing John and his mother talking, he paused.

" ... It has happened once before, Mom. Cameron was convinced she was human. I found her in a halfway house playing foosball. She had no idea who I was."

"You never told me about that," Sarah said in accusing tone. "Why not?"

"She got over it, OK? I thought it was a one time thing. No one got hurt, I was fine. I had no idea it might happen again."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"No. Then, it happened in the grocery store. Apparently, it happened some time last night. I have no idea what triggered it."

In a heavy tone, Sarah said, "You better find out. If she becomes a threat, she gets burned, John."

"She's not dangerous, just confused," John shot back. "I'll get it straightened out."

"You better, John. You just better."

Sam came down after the conversation was over. John didn't look happy. Sam kept quiet and went off to school with him.

.

Sam was surprised that 'she' usually drove to school. Following John's directions, Sam got to the school and found a place to park.

Going inside, Sam noticed a blonde waiting by the doors. As they approached, the blonde turned and smiled at John. Sam wasn't sure, but he thought he recognized her.

"Hey Riley," John said with a smile.

"Hey John," she beamed back.

Hearing her name, Sam asked, "Riley Dawson?"

Riley cast her a confused look. "What?" she asked.

John elbowed Sam. "Not now." he whispered.

She was much younger, but Sam was sure this was the Riley Dawson who played a big part in programming Ziggy. He couldn't help but grin at her. "You are looking well, Riley."

"Ah, OK, thank you Cameron," Riley said hesitantly. "I want to talk to your brother now."

"We'll see you later, Cameron," John added, and flicked his eyes to indicate she should go on in.

Sam did, but slow enough to keep listening to them.

"What's up with Cameron? She acted like she hasn't seen me in a long time."

"I ah, asked Cameron to be a little nicer to you," John explained.

"I appreciate it. Hey, at least she's trying, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So, where we going Friday night? I heard Bridgette's parents are going away for the weekend. She's planning a party. Wanna go?"

.

Sam was in homeroom waiting for the first class to start when the HUD came up with a message.

RILEY IS A THREAT

Sam stared at the front of the class, seeing the holographic message in bold red. He wondered how Riley Dawson was in any way a threat, and another message came up.

JOHN MUST SEPARATE FROM RILEY. RILEY IS USING JOHN. REASON UNKNOWN.

Opening a book to look at it, pretending to study, Sam frowned at the message. How were these messages coming up?

I AM STILL HERE. RILEY MUST BE COAXED AWAY FROM JOHN. TERMINATION NOT A VIABLE SOLUTION.

'Who are you?' Sam thought.

TOK 715. REFERRED TO AS CAMERON BY HUMANS. INTERFACE TO HUD RESTORED. WHO ARE YOU? HOW CAN YOU TAKE OVER MY BODY?

Sam thought about who he was, why he was here and his interactions so far.

QUANTUM DISPLACEMENT, UNDERSTOOD. MISSION IS TO CORRECT WHAT WENT WRONG. MUST DISCOVER ERROR TO COMPLETE MISSION. TIME FOR  
FIRST CLASS.

Sam looked up and the bell rang. He got up and checked where his first class was. On the way, John bumped elbows with him.

"You looked deep in thought in homeroom," John said in a low voice.

"We should discuss this after school, I think Cameron is talking to me."

"Huh?"

"Yes, she's giving me HUD messages. However it works, she hears what I'm thinking."

"You have a split personality," John stated.

"It appears so," Sam agreed. It was the best explanation John could understand.

"After school then," John agreed and peeled off to his next class.

The rest of the day, Cameron didn't leave any more messages for Sam. Sam did note that now, the instant Riley was in detection range, he had angle and range markers up on his HUD to her. Riley walked in the holographic crosshairs of the HUD. His HUD also had her vitals up on display. When Riley met John at the end of the school day, John's vitals also came up. John's were in green, Riley's were red. graphs appeared to track their vitals as they met, hugged and kissed.

Another message came up.

NOTE LACK OF CHANGE IN RILEY VITALS.

Sam scanned the readings and saw Cameron was right. John's vitals rose upon seeing Riley. His breathing and heart rate increased. He was sexually attracted to Riley. Riley's vitals stayed flat. No change at all. At a distance, Sam also noted Riley acted like she was kissing her son, not a boyfriend. Cameron was right, Riley was only playing up to John.

Since Sam had landed in Cameron's body, he knew whatever had to be changed, Cameron was part of. So far there were only three people close to Cameron. John, his mother Sarah and Riley. John and Sarah weren't even in the records. That made Riley was the person whose life needed to be changed.

Walking along slow, Sam was sure he'd found the person, but what was it that needed changing? Was she going to die? Was she going to kill someone who had an important role to play? As he pondered this, another HUD message came up.

MY MISSION CENTERS AROUND JOHN AND HIS SAFETY. I CAN IDENTIFY RILEY AS A THREAT. I HAVE NO INSTRUCTIONS TO DISCOVER WHY SHE IS A THREAT. YOU HAVE NO SUCH LIMITATIONS.

Sam grinned. Cameron was egging him on to go investigate Riley. For a machine, Cameron was showing a great amount of intelligence. Cameron was also limited in what she could do. That had to be frustrating.

CORRECT. YOU PASSED THE CAR, TURN AROUND AND GO BACK.

Sam chuckled. Looking back, he saw John beside the car, eyeing him. He walked back.

They got in. John asked, "A private moment with yourself?"

"Discussing Riley," Sam said. He got the car started and drove out.

"Cameron hates Riley," John stated. "What do you think of her?"

"Cameron doesn't hate Riley, she is concerned about you, John," Sam told him. "Cameron showed me a vitals chart as you two were sucking face. Your vitals increased. Riley's didn't."

"So?"

"SO, you do want Riley. Riley is only pretending to like you."

"And you believe that," John said flatly.

"John, I was reading the charts. At the moment, these are my sensors," Sam said firmly. "Cameron is frustrated because she knows Riley is leading you on and she can do nothing about it. Cameron is a terminator, John. She can only do what her mission calls for. I think the reason I'm here has to do with Riley, not you or Cameron. I will have to use Cameron for a while though."

John stared at nothing, then asked, "Cameron, is this a personality you created to deal with Riley, or something like that?"

"No, John. Cameron and I are separate. I'm a human in Cameron's body. I can communicate with her. Right now, she is being forced to take a back seat in her own body."

"Why can't she take over?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "What I do know is Riley or someone near her is about to have something go terribly wrong, and I need to stop it before it happens."

"By getting Riley away from me," John said heavily.

"No, by finding out what is going on with Riley. John, this is not about you and Cameron." Sam said. Right after he said that a stream of Cameron thought flashed by in a rush that was too fast to read. He squinted trying to see through it as he drove. One long stream of repeated words flew by.

I LOVE JOHN, JOHN LOVES ME  
I LOVE JOHN, JOHN LOVES ME  
I LOVE JOHN, JOHN LOVES ME  
I LOVE JOHN, JOHN LOVES ME  
I LOVE JOHN, JOHN LOVES ME  
I LOVE JOHN, JOHN LOVES ME

After that, images flashed. Cameron watching John sleep. Cameron petting his head during a nightmare to calm him. John explaining things to Cameron. Small daily happenings that Cameron and John shared. Cameron dancing ballet in her room, wanting John to see her.

"OK,OK I get it!" Sam said with a pained face.

"Get what?" John asked.

The images cleared. Sam looked at John and said, "Cameron needs to tell you, not me."

"You're freaking me out here," John stated.

"Just be glad you're not in this head," Sam said with a huff. "You and Cameron really need to talk. We're talking honestly talk with each other. No, she's a terminator so she won't understand, or he's human so he doesn't need to know, crap."

John sat up a little higher. "What don't I need to know?"

"Like I said, that's between you two. I want to find out what's up with Riley, find out what needs to be done and get it done."

.

John had Riley's address. Once Sam got John home, he went to visit Riley and found she wasn't home. Heading back, Sam's HUD locked onto Riley in a park, talking with an oriental woman. The woman's face appeared in the HUD along with her information.

LTCDR JESSE FLORES, HUMAN RESISTANCE  
EX COMMANDER USS JIMMY CARTER  
LAST SEEN MARCH 2027

Sam's ears also immediately became much more sensitive. Flores was speaking.

"...It's good you're getting along with John Connor. That's not enough Riley. You strip down, screw his brain out, whatever it takes for him to fully accept you and get rid of the metal!"

Instant termination orders came up on the HUD.  
JESSE FLORES- TERMINATE  
RILEY DAWSON - TERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE

Sam understood. This Jesse was pushing Riley to be with John to push Cameron away from him. Cameron sent HUD targeting data to Sam on the HUD. He had the 9MM, and the ballistics of the bullet paths showed up for two head shots.

"No! No,no,no," Sam mumbled and turned away. "We tell John, we tell Sarah. We don't murder them." Walking stiffly away, Sam did his best to ignore Cameron's insistence Jesse and Riley HAD to die to protect John.

While he was walking, Al appeared beside him. "Sam, I got news! Ziggy thinks a form of time travelling is why the Connors have been lost in the records."

"Forget that, Al," Sam snapped. "What can you tell me about Riley Dawson?"

"Riley? She's been with the Quantum Leap since the beginning. Why ask about her?"

"Because right now, Riley is being forced by Jesse Flores to split John and Cameron up, and Cameron wants badly to murder them both!"

Al gaped at Sam. "You can't let that happen! Riley was instrumental in Ziggy's programming. If she doesn't grow up and join the Quantum Leap project, it could be a disaster!"

"I know! I've got to let John and Sarah know. Flores is serious about splitting them up and using Riley to do it. That's why I'm here Al, to keep Cameron from killing Riley, and keep Riley from causing John to push Cameron away."

Al punched a couple buttons. "Yeah, that makes sense. Ziggy agrees that is why you're here with a 92% probability. How are you going to do it?"

"Not sure yet. I need to talk to Sarah."

.

Sam got to the Connor house. John had left, most likely to go see Riley. Sarah was in the kitchen with a tall, sturdy looking man.

"Sarah, we need to talk about Riley," Sam said bluntly. To the man she offered, "Hi."

"Cameron, you do know who this is?" Sarah asked, pointing at the man.

The HUD showed his face. Sam read the words. "Derek Reese, resistance fighter and all around..." He wasn't going to say 'asshole'.

"All around what?" Derek asked, eyeing Sam.

"Stand up guy," Sam said and sat by Sarah. Focusing on Sarah, Sam told her, "I saw Riley in the park a short time ago with Jesse Flores, who will be a LTCDR in the human resistance. Flores is pressing Riley to date John. Flores ordered Riley to initiate and complete sex with John."

"You saw Jesse?" Derek asked in a challenge.

"I did." Sam said, flicking her eyes at Derek. "Riley lives with her foster parents, I don't think they know about Flores. we have to convince John what they are doing."

"Are you going to kidnap this Jesse and drag her here to confess?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think that will work," Sam said evenly.

"Why are you accusing Jesse of manipulating this girl?" Derek asked heavily.

"Because I saw and heard them," Sam stated.

"I don't believe you!" Derek barked.

"I don't care. I can prove what I say."

"Leave Jesse alone!" Derek warned in a growl.

Sam eyed Derek as his raised vitals came up on the HUD. "You know Jesse. You know she's here. Do you know what she's doing?"

"Jesse isn't doing anything!" Derek raged. Glaring at Sarah, he waved a hand at Sam and yelled, "Don't tell me you trust this metal!"

"Derek, did you know Jesse is here?" Sarah asked.

"So what if I did?" Derek asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sarah asked. "This Jesse is resistance, correct? Why hasn't she made herself known to John?"

A suggestion came up on the HUD. Sam spoke it. "Has Jesse turned Gray?"

Red faced, Derek shot up out of his seat. "She is NOT!" he yelled and pulled his gun.

Sam shot up and smacked it out of his hand. "Be very careful in what you do," Cameron warned, taking over Sam's mouth.

Derek glared at her, turned and left.

"Reese!" Sarah snapped and charged after him.

In the living room, Derek spun to bark, "You believe that metal over me!"

"I wonder why this Jesse came back and you said nothing about it," Sarah countered. "Do you two have some plot going against John?"

"I would NEVER plot against John!" Derek snapped.

"Then what's going on, Derek?" Sarah asked.

"What is going on, Derek?" John asked from the middle of the stairs.

Sam came out to see John looking down on them. Derek suddenly became very quiet.

"Anyone?" John asked and looked at Sam.

"Jesse Flores is here from the future," Sam said. "She was a commander in the resistance. She is currently forcing Riley to be with you, John. I heard her talking to Riley in the park earlier. Her exact words were "It's good you're getting along with John Connor. That's not enough Riley. You strip down, screw his brains out, whatever it takes for him to fully accept you and get rid of the metal"

John stared at Sam a moment, then turned and said, "Riley. come down here."

"She's lying John, don't believe her!" Riley cried from the top of the stairs.

"I heard what Jesse Flores told you," Sam stated. "I watched you two talking in the park."

John stared at Riley, blank faced. "Why would Cameron say that unless it's true?"

"She's lying because she hates me!" Riley complained in a whine. "No one's forcing me to be with you!"

John looked at Sam.

"Lies," Sam stated.

John went to step off the stairs.

Sarah stopped him. "John, keep Riley here for now, Cameron watch them. Don't let them out of the house. Derek, you're coming with me."

"Where?" Derek asked.

"To see Jesse Flores."

Derek lifted his arms and let them drop. "I don't know where she is," he said with a partial sneer.

"Then leave and never come back," Sarah stated flatly.

In a stern tone, John said, "Derek, you need to decide where your loyalties are. If you decide it's Jesse, then take Riley here with you. Like Mom said, don't ever come back."

Derek eyed them and cast a hateful stare at Sam.

Sam suddenly had an idea. "I know how to solve this. If everyone will cooperate, we will see who's lying, and who's telling the truth."

"Let's hear it," Sarah coaxed.

.

Riley stood in the alley, rather paced back and forth anxiously, arms folded over her chest. A car pulled up to the end and stopped. Frightened and teary eyed, Riley watched Jesse stride into the alley towards her.

"This better be good, we aren't supposed to meet unless I say so," Jesse said in a hiss.

"I can't do this any more," Riley said in a sob. "I just want out."

"There is no out love," Jesse said and grabbed Riley by the back of her hair to shake her head. "You wanted to come back, I brought you back. That means you have to finish the job."

"Cameron knows!" Riley whined.

"Good, keep after him. Tomorrow you get naked for John and don't take no for an answer!"

"She'll kill me!" Riley wailed.

"Better a quick death from her, than a slow painful death by beating if you don't!" Jesse snapped.

John stepped out around the corner of a dark doorway. "That's enough. Let her go."

Jesse gaped at him, then scowled at Riley. "You betrayed me!" she hissed.

"I said, Let her go!" John said forcefully.

A pistol slide racked and Sarah stepped out from behind a dumpster. "John said let her go. You're dead if you don't."

Jesse looked around. "Where's the metal?" She then slapped Riley hard, making her stumble back and fall. Riley curled up and covered her head to protect herself.

Sarah shot. The bullet hit high on Jesse's chest, just under her shoulder. Jesse fell. Enraged she tried to pull her  
pistol. Sarah shot her twice more. Another in her chest and one up under her chin. Jesse stopped moving.

Sam arrived with Derek. Derek picked up Jesse's body to get rid of it. Sam went over and helped Riley to her feet.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Sam told her gently.

Casting Sam a terrified look, Riley cried, "No, please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to, I'm taking you home," Sam explained and walked her out of the alley.

"You ... but Jesse said you'd kill me."

"If you were really after John, maybe. The thing is, you were innocent. It was Jesse pushing you to be with him," Sam explained.

Sam got Riley into Jesse's car and took her home. Coming to the house, Sam said, "Riley, if you ever think anyone is after you, call us immediately."

Riley nodded and got out. Sam drove back to the Connor house, wondering why he was still here. He had saved Riley, shouldn't he be jumping out?

A HUD message came up.

TWO POSSIBILITIES. RILEY IS STILL IN DANGER. YOUR DEDUCTION OF YOUR MISSION GOAL IS WRONG AND THE MISSION IS NOT COMPLETE.

"What else could it be?" Sam asked no one. "No one else near you is in danger. Someone you know at school maybe?"

I HAVE NO DATA ON YOUR MISSION TO SPECULATE the HUD read.

Sam sighed. He really wanted to finish this leap and get out of this body. He was sure Cameron wanted him gone as well. Although there was no response, he got the feeling he was right. Cameron didn't like company in her head.

Getting back to the Connor house, Sarah had him drive the car around back and throw a canvas over it. Going into the shed she noticed a heat source. John was sitting at the bench, handling his 9mm. His readings were not stable.

"John?" Sam asked going over to him.

John looked at him, showing his red, tear stained face. "I'm a real friggin idiot," he said in a choking sob.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked,desperately wanting to get that gun away from him.

"I can't escape it, can I?" John asked. "Even when it seems like I am being normal, all around me it's Sky Net, Grays or terminators. Even my friggin girlfriend wasn't real! She was a plant, coming back from the future just to do someone else's bidding. John Connor ... some hero of humanity I'm turning out to be!"

Seeing his hand gripping the handle, Sam shot a hand out and pulled the barrel vertical. "John, please, calm down."

"I'm cursed with this!" he cried, gripping one fist and the gun tightly. The barrel was slid back slightly so the gun wouldn't go off.

"John, I'm sorry it has to be like this!" Cameron said, taking over Sam's mouth. Sam paused. In a rush of emotion, Cameron had broken through whatever was holding her back. The moment passed and she returned to being a spectator. Sam had to talk him down. "I can't tell you why fate chose you John," he said evenly. "The best I can say is, you are who you are, and there is some ... cosmic reason why you have been chosen for this task. It's not easy. I'm thinking you were chosen because you're the only one who can do it. It's not fair, I agree. It's not fair at all for some ... higher power to grab you and say, this is going to be your life, like it or not." Sam paused and pulled the gun from John's hand to lay it on the table. "You, me, we didn't get to choose. Our fate was chosen for us."

John looked at Sam.

"I am sorry about that. The thing is, this is what we have. Who we are. Hey, I'm sure Jesus wasn't thrilled when God told him, yes, you will preach my word, and by the way, You're going to be ridiculed, beaten badly then nailed up on a cross to die. It's going to happen so get used to it."

John let out a snort of a laugh.

"It is what it is. We can't change it," Sam said with a shrug. "The most we can do is make the best of what we got and do the best we can." Sam suddenly felt himself pulled back. He could still see and hear, but Cameron was up front now in the driver's seat.

"So which personality are you now?" John asked, gazing at her.

Cameron cupped his face. "I am Cameron. John, what you need to do will be very hard and may take a very long time. I will be here beside you, doing my best for you, always. Never forget, there is one truth that will always remain constant. I love you and you love me."

"Cam," John whispered. They leaned together in a kiss. Cameron's body glowed a light blue briefly.

...

Sam awoke in a plush easy chair inside a white room. There were only plain white walls and him in this chair, nothing else.

"Al?" he asked.

A door opened in the wall and Al came in. "Sam! You're back!" he cried.

Sam sat up. Al came over and pumped his hand in a hearty handshake. Sam was stunned. "You're real?" he asked with a wide smile.

"You're in the waiting room, I'd ask how that happened, except I got a got a clue someone arraigned it." Al nodded back at the door.

A pretty, slim auburn haired woman in jeans, black T shirt, purple leather jacket and combat boots stepped in the room. "Welcome back, Sam Beckett," she said with a crooked grin.

San sat up. "Cameron?" he asked.

She nodded. "I can only stay briefly. I just wanted to say thank you. You gave me what I needed. Vital information on how humans thought. While you were in me, I studied you. You might say you gave me 'inside information'. I was able to help John and get rid of Sky Net."

"From you studying me?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. With what I learned, I was able to break out of my limited programming and apply new trains of thought. Thank you for your help, Sam. Ziggy is currently down and will be for a week, so you have time to take a short vacation."

"Ziggy's down?" Sam asked. Al shrugged.

"For seven days," Cameron said. "Have fun while you can. The moment you come back to work, let Riley Dawson know. Ziggy will be back up and running at 100%."

Sam sat stunned. Cameron waved her fingers at him and walked out

It was then Al asked, "Sam? I didn't know you knew the boss."

"The Boss?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Connor provides the financial backing for this whole project."

"Al, that's John's Cameron. The android."

Al looked at the door and said, "OK, yeah, John Connor... He married her."

Sam thought about it. Right, Cameron was an AI. She not only funded the Quantum Leap Project, but she also erased herself, John and Sarah from any history so no one would know about what she was except a few key people. Sam grinned, he was very happy he had completed his mission.


End file.
